


Пир во время чумы

by Menada_Vox



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, мат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пожилой Саймон сидит в сквере на скамеечке и вспоминает дни своей молодости.<br/>Таймлайн - "Союз капитана Форпатрила"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пир во время чумы

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Долог путь до Эскобара](https://archiveofourown.org/works/839036) by [jetta_e_rus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus). 



Светило солнце, барраярка с роскошными каштановыми волосами медленно шла через парк, уткнувшись взглядом в модный планшет. Рядом вприпрыжку бежал мальчик.

— Мам, смотри! Разноцветные люди! Мама! Кто это?

— Наверное, цирковые артисты, — не глядя ответила женщина, беспрерывно чиркая стилусом.

— Мама! Ну посмотри же! Они кидаются всякими вещами! И ловят их!

— Это называется – жонглировать, — всё так же не поднимая головы, пояснила женщина. У неё на руке висела сумочка, она не отвлекалась от планшета и постоянно что-то в нем отмечала.

Увести егозу от красочного представления мог бы только тяговый гравилуч – однако, как ни удивительно, непоседливый мальчик не убегал далеко, даже притом что руки у женщины были заняты и держать его было некому.

— Мам! А почему вон тот дядя не танцует с ними, а сидит совсем один на лавочке?

— Наверное, потому, что он не умеет жонглировать, — не отрываясь от своего занятия, ответила барраярка.

Мама и сын пересекли парк и скрылись из виду, ребенок постоянно оглядывался на танцующих, выворачивая шею. Немолодой уже человек, замеченный им ранее, задумчиво проводил их взглядом, а потом вернулся к своему наблюдению.

Капитан Иллиан знал, что такое – танец… На лезвии ножа, в перекрестье плазма-лучей, под прицелом десятков вражеских глаз, хотелось бы сказать — длиною в жизнь... А так – длиною в жизнь «до». Он балансировал на обманчиво надёжной плоскости Империи, на нитях минной паутины высшего света, когда особенно не везло — то с завязанными глазами. Его танец пока не закончен, нет, стал более плавным, превратился в реку, наполненную горчащим мёдом "анданте". И всё же неумолимо движется к финалу.

А жонглировать… Более двадцати лет практики: мириады фактов, миллионы тайн, тысячи подчинённых, сотни шпионов, десятки чужих миров, Форкосиганы наперечёт по пальцам одной руки, три планеты, два флота — официальный и тайный, Император.

Кто скажет, что он не умеет жонгли…

Воспоминание полоснуло наотмашь, залипло перед глазами картинкой – зелёные обшлага форменного кителя, собственные руки, подкидывающие шарики в неприметной обёртке… — и просыпалось, хлынуло осколками разбитого витража.

Имперский крейсер шёл к Эскобару, поступки — а говоря без купюр, просто выходки — адмирала Форратьера традиционно шли вразрез с общественной моралью, опальный коммодор Форкосиган шёл к тому, чтобы окончательно разрушить свою жизнь, но утопить мерзавца, а лейтенант Иллиан просто шёл с ужина к себе и по пути проверить подопечного.

Эйрел обнаружился в углу каюты, руки сцеплены в замок, брови сведены, челюсти сжаты — угрюмый, решающийся на непоправимое, уговаривающий сам себя повременить и не слишком преуспевающий в этих уговорах.

Иллиан, как обычно, сел в кресло у комм-пульта, отмечая почти полную бутылку виски на столе и распечатанную коробку круглых конфет в невзрачных бумажках. Форкосиган сидел, застыв, как горгулья над столичной штаб-квартирой СБ, на его присутствие не реагировал, и лейтенанту не нравилась такая неподвижность. Эйрела следовало отвлечь любым способом и при этом не спровоцировать бурю. Как? Говорить бесполезно, касаться так и просто опасно, удивить, ошеломить – чем?

Иллиан действовал по наитию, не раздумывая.

В Эйрела полетела конфета. Глухо стукнула его как раз над широкой изломанной бровью и отскочила на пол. Форкосиган встрепенулся, потер лоб… выражение лица у него было неописуемое, чип Иллиана машинально отметил его на будущее. Он переводил взгляд с конфеты на полу на Иллиана, на коробку со сладостями на столе, снова на пол, словно не мог поверить собственным глазам. Лейтенант и сам себе едва верил, но раз уж взялся удивлять… Он разок подкинул на ладони и запустил второй шарик.

Форкосиган его моментально поймал и сходу метнул обратно, но в него уже летел третий, и четвёртый, и пятый… И кто бы знал, почему нельзя было позволить им упасть.

В каких-то пять минут ситуация превратилась в фарс. Два боевых офицера сверлят друг друга взглядами, между ними по эллиптической орбите летает направляемый в четыре руки шоколадный набор, и никто не хочет уступать.  
Иллиан успел засомневаться в своей затее, это был тупик, но тут во взгляде Эйрела что-то дрогнуло, черты лица расслабились, его явно отпустило.

— Не знал, что в СБ такому учат, — поддел он.

— Не знал, что такому учат на флоте, — парировал образцовый СБ-шник.

Эйрел улыбнулся уголком губ, ловко поймал конфеты одну за другой, встал и пошёл плеснуть себе в лицо водой, мимоходом ссыпав сладости обратно в коробку. И вот так просто ситуация выправилась. Бурю отвели, фарс развеяли, неловкость даже как-то и не возникла. Иллиан вздохнул, решил, что заслужил маленькую награду и потянулся за конфетой. Вкусно, шоколадная, а начинка с ментоловым холодком. О, а вот вторая — чистый термояд, специй намешано похлеще, чем в горской аджике, и где-то тут был графин с водой...

Мироздание, конечно, не упустило случая ехидно напомнить ему, что самоназначенные награды не отменяют того принципа, что добрые дела наказуемы. Оно явилось ему в лице Эйрела, который вернулся в каюту посвежевший и с мокрым воротничком, глянул на пустые фантики и с порога начал извиняться, добавив в коллекцию на чипе ещё одно неописуемое выражение.

Нет, конфет Форкосигану, разумеется, не жалко, вот только это не совсем те конфеты, перед вылетом он собирал заначку, ну там, выпить-закусить, что под руку попадётся, и перепутал коробки, думал, это «Столичный салют», а оказалось — контрабандные сладости с Мю Кита, двадцатилетней давности, их тогда специально в похожие упаковки фасовали – шифровались, вот, завалялись дома, а он цапнул не глядя… Что значит «не совсем те конфеты»? С добавками они. Очень популярны были в своё время на закрытых суаре форской молодёжи. Снижают внутренние запреты, повышают постельную выносливость…

Иллиан слушал и не знал, что ему делать в первую очередь – отвесить самому себе подзатыльник за вопиющий непрофессионализм (ну право слово, в СБ быстро отучают тянуть в рот что ни попадя), на всякий случай посчитать пульс или срочно запретить себе представлять молодого Форкосигана в антураже закрытой вечеринки – блестящего офицера с пока ещё капитанскими «кубиками» на расстёгнутом кителе, шальными глазами и яркой улыбкой, измазанной контрабандным шоколадом.

Испарившийся ранее из ситуации фарс, оказывается, никуда из каюты не делся, просто ждал своего часа, дождался – и тут же конденсировался капельками незваного возбуждения.

А пульс уже сорвался в галоп, да, помимо прочего. И никуда не денешься. Идти со стояком через весь корабль что в медотсек, что в спортзал – выводить посторонние вещества из организма внеплановой физической нагрузкой – равносильно профессиональному самоубийству. На судне Джеса Форратьера – так ещё и совершённому с особым цинизмом, поскольку утянет за собой и маниакально любимую жертву выебонов адмирала. Которая, жертва то есть, вдруг по-горски резко машет рукой ("В переводе с дендарийского — нечто среднее между "была не была" и "пошло оно всё", — невозмутимо подсказывает чип. — "Мимика и жесты замкнутых этнических групп Барраярской Империи", под редакцией Фордзацца".), ухмыляется и заглатывает коварную конфету.

— Вы что делаете?

— То, что обязан сделать, как честный человек.

Не можешь управлять – участвуй, и говори, что так и надо. Против фарса хорошо помогает апломб. А для внеплановых физических нагрузок необязательно тащиться в спортзал. Достаточно затащить кого-то в постель. Снова действуя по наитию (одни и те же грабли, ну погоди, отличник Иллиан!), Саймон взял зубами конфету и потянулся вперёд.

Шоколадный шарик, наполненный игристым вином, они разделили губы в губы. Не засох за двадцать лет, надо же, цетагандийское качество, мать его так… В разделенном поцелуе вино неожиданно отдало горечью.

В абордажных командах проводят базовые тренинги на доверие – десантники по очереди падают спиной вперёд с возвышения на руки своим товарищам по команде. Саймон только что рухнул вниз. Помесь тюремщика и няньки, нарушившая правила игры. И его поймали, с маху переписав эти правила, и похрен, чья подпись под ними стояла изначально. На пороге катастрофы уже не страшно.

Смешно и горько – он офицер СБ, а дать может только иллюзию безопасности. Но раз может – значит, даст. И разделит бесшабашный пир, когда за переборками правит бал чума. Даже станет там главным блюдом. И первый — раз за разом — упадёт спиной вперёд, если это значит, что, когда будет нужно, ему позволят подставить руки и поймать.

Хорошо, что койка намертво привинчена к стене, да и стена удобная, за неё держаться можно, и звукоизоляция на уровне. Чёртовы конфеты, и захочешь – не смолчишь. Но не обидно, потому что обоюдно. Эйрел тот ещё стервец, коммодор-то коммодор, а безжалостен, как некоторым адмиралам и не снилось. Иллиан подозревал, что тут далеко не заслуга шоколадного допинга. Облезут цеты, фасовать барраярский темперамент по фантикам… А пока поцелуи отдают ментоловым морозцем, по коже промежности гуляет жгучий от пряностей язык, на члене остаются потёки тающего и – зар-раза! – застывающего не хуже воска шоколада, липкие пятна, где можно и нельзя, смазки маловато, а под сладкими разводами на теле множатся царапины, укусы и засосы. В общем, уютная камерная оргия в традиционном форском духе.

Фарс не сдюжил и полночи. К утру (по стандартному времени) выдохся даже искусственный угар.

Забросив тяжёлую руку ему на пояс, Эйрел уткнулся лицом Саймону в спину, между лопаток. Этот жест Иллиан не смог бы понять неправильно, даже если бы захотел. И эгоистично надеялся, что однажды Эйрел позволит себе спрятать лицо у него на груди.

Нестерпимо хотелось пить, встать, потревожив Эйрела, было немыслимо, Саймон гипнотизировал взглядом графин. На гранёном боку играл свет от ночника и мерцающего комма, Иллиан моргнул…

 

…возвращаясь в реальность. Как это бывает с внезапными экскурсами в прошлое, утекло не так уж много времени. 

Колоритная семейка Арква всё ещё ритмично топтала лужайку, виртуозно прощупывая почву. К нему самому почтительно спешил очередной чин из штаб-квартиры СБ. Иллиан не мог вспомнить слёту его фамилию. Но к подобному он уже привык.

Гораздо больнее стало вдруг от того, что во рту отдаёт шоколадом, а он не помнит название тех контрабандных сладостей.


End file.
